Baby
by fyeahbulletproof
Summary: Minchan hanya berharap Jung Hoseok, namjachingunya, tidak akan putus dengannya hanya karena dia tidak bisa mengurus anak anak
-.- Baby -.-

Main cast :

JunG Hoseok, Shin Minchan (OC)

Support cast :

All BTS member and Ocs

Genre :

Fluff, Romance

Rate :

General

.-.

Ff ini udah pernah dipost agak lama, hampir setahun yang lalu, di asianfanfics a/n fyeahbulletprrof.

Ff ini sebenernya special buat temen saya yang behasil di 'seret' kedunia Kpop dan suka sama Jung Hoseok, dan sebagai 'hadiah' buat dia, saya buat Ff cast nya spesial si 'Minchan' ini yang jujur memang paling nggak kuat liat anak kecil XD

.-.

"eomma!" Minchan menatap anak anak kecil yang sibuk bermain di ruang tamunya 'nyaris' berteriak, perempuan yang dipanggil eomma hanya menoleh "maksudnya eomma perlu pergi kesuatu tempat dalam beberapa jam dan aku harus menjaga mereka?" Minchan menatap sekumpulan anak anak kecil itu dengan horor.

"ya" sang eomma hanya menjawab simple sambil keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Minchan yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi horor sambil menghitung berapa setan kecil yang dia perlu jaga dalam beberapa jam ini.

Empat. itu jumlah 'setan kecil' yang dari tadi sibuk meminta ini itu.

Jun, keponakannya yang berumur enam tahun memintanya untuk membuatkan makanan karena dia lapar, saat Minchan menawarkan semangkok ramen yang sedang dimakannya, sikeponakan malah menangis sambil bilang kalau minchan mencoba meracuninya, dia bilang kalau eomma mengajarkan untuk mereka agar tidak makan ramen, itu adalah racun. Minchan dalam hati melengos, lihat saja nanti kalau dia sudah kenal dengan ramen.

Jin (bukan Kim Seokjin pacar temannya), kembaran Jun, minta dibuatkan segelas susu, tapi saat dia sudah membuatkan segelas susu coklat panas dan bocah enam taun itu menerimanya, si Jin malah menangis, sambil memegang tangannya yang kepanasan, Minchan jadi sibuk mencari obat luka bakar di kotak p3k yang sudah terlupakan dimana tempatnya (dia bukan orang ceroboh semacam Yoonmi yang bisa memecahkan barang barang kaca dan _sangat_ membutuhkan kotak p3k)

Sedangkan kembaran Soo dan Doo malah nyaris menghancurkan tugas literatur inggrisnya yang sudah dikerjakan susah susah dengan krayon berwarna hitam biru dan merah, profesornya sangat kuno dan hanya mau menerima tugas yang dikerjakan dengan tulisan tangan, menurutnya, tugas yang diprint bisa jadi hasil mengcopy tugas orang lain atau semacamnya, dan lagi tugas literatur kali ini harus minimal sebanyak delapan ribu kata. Bayangkan saja dia harus menghitung delapan ribu kata.

Kanapa pula kakaknya harus punya anak kembar? Hanya berajarak dua tahun pula. Bagaimana kalau anak pertamanya nanti juga berjumlah dua? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Minchan tidak ingin hamil (oke, bahkan dia belum menikah, tapi tetap saja)

Saat si Jin mulai nyaris menangis lagi, minchan segera melempari mereka permen lolipop satu untuk setiap anaknya dan menekan nomor orang yang dia anggap bisa menolongnya, lagi pula satu permen tidak akan merusak gigi mereka kan?

"Yoonmi-ah!" lagi lagi minchan 'nyaris' berteriak, 'setan setan kecil' itu membuatnya jadi tak sabaran.

"ne eonni, ada apa?"

"apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"mm, sedikit, Taehyung oppa bilang dia ingin aku datang ke photoshootnya, ada apa eon?"

"eh.. bukan apa apa, nikmati Taehyung oppamu yang ganteng sana"

"Eeonni!"

Minchan menatap handphonenya dengan bingung, dia tidak mungkin meminta Yoonmi untuk datang dan membantunya mengurusi keponakan keponakannya, Taehyung akan ngambek padanya selama seminggu karena 'menculik' pacarnya, Minchan pernah meminta Yoonmi menolongnya saat dia membuat birthday cake saat Yoonmi seharusnya menemani Taehyung keagensinya, hasilnya Taehyung ngambek padanya selama seminggu, dan Taehyung ngambek adalah kabar buruk.

Minchan menekan nomor lain, berharap kali ini, dongsaengnya tidak sibuk juga

"halo noona"

"Jungkook? Mana Jeseok?"

"sedang pergi kekamar mandi, aku yang memegang handphonenya"

"kalian sedang apa memangnya?"

"menonton? Aku baru saja beli film baru, noona mau ikut?"

"dan melihat kalian berdua cuddling sambil makan popcorn semangkuk bersama? Tidak terimakasih"

Bahkan Jeseok pun sedang sibuk dengan namjachingunya, hanya tinggal satu orang yang bisa dia mintai tolong.

"Boora-ya"

"hm? Ada apa menelpon?"

"sedang bersama Seokjin?"

"ya, Seokjin oppa sedang kekamar mandi"

"kalian sedang dimana?"

"di pom bensin, Seokjin oppa bilang dia mau aku bertemu dengan keluarganya" Minchan nyaris tersedak mendengarnya

"bwo?"

"hm, Seokjin oppa bilang eommanya penasaran dengan yeojachingunya jadi ku bilang aku bisa ikut dia pulang kali ini"

"oh.. okay"

"ada apa menelpon tadi?"

"lupakan saja" Minchan terburu buru menutup telponnya.

Siapa lagi yang bisa dia harapkan? Handphonenya bergetar lagi

 _From : Yoonmi_

 _Eonni, Taehyung oppa sedang mabuk gula lagi, aku benar benar kesal pada cordi-noonanya yang memberinya eskrim_

Permen? Mabuk gula? Taehyung? Yang dia tau soal Taehyung setelah memakan permen adalah- oh tidak!

Saat Minchan sibuk menenangkan Jin dan Jun yang mulai sibuk berlarian dirumahnya, handphonenya kembali berdering, kali ini dari namjachingunya. Minchan meyakinkan dirinya kalau namjachingunya tidak akan putus dengannya hanya karena dia tidak bisa berurusan dengan anak anak.

"hai Minchan-ah, sibuk?"

"mm, oppa, bisa datang? Ada keponakanku disini dan aku tidak bisa menghadapi mereka"

Minchan ingin bersembunyi saat Hoseok muncul dipintu dengan mainan anak anak. Dan lima menit setelah namjachingunya masuk, semua keponakannya sudah duduk dengan tenang mengitari namjachingunya, melihat dengan mata terkagum kagum saat namjachingunya bercerita.

Minchan cemberut sambil duduk disofa, membiarkan namjachingunya mengurus keponakannya. Dia memilih untuk menghidupkan televisi dengan suara pelan.

Tanpa sadar, Minchan sudah _sibuk_ menonton televisi dan lupa kalau namjachingunya sedang mengurus keponakannya.

"sibuk sekali" Minchan menoleh saat hoseok duduk didepannya

"mian membuat oppa mengurus mereka"

"noprob, harusnya kau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa mengurus anak kecil, itu lucu"

"jangan mengejekku"

"Yoonmi dan Jeseok bahkan kadang memanggilmu eomma, aku kira kau suka pada anak kecil"

"aku tidak bisa mengurus anak kecil yang tidak paham banyak hal"

"kau benar benar lucu Minchan-ah"

"ya oppa! Berhenti mengejekku!"

"hahaha, hanya saja kau benar benar imut" Minchan diam saja saat Hoseok meletakkan lengannya dipundaknya "kalau kita punya anak, aku yang akan mengurus mereka"

"ya byuntae! Shuh!" Minchan mendorong namjachingunya sampai keujung sofa dan meletakkan bantal sofa ditengah mereka.

"Minchan-ah, jangan ngambek padaku"

"shuh sana shuuuh"

-fin.


End file.
